


We All Have Sorrow

by amageish



Series: Danganronpa x DDLC Hurt/Comfort [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amageish/pseuds/amageish
Summary: Natsuki adjusts to her transfer to Hope's Peak Academy and her new label. She finds someone who supports her.Part of 2 my DDLC x DR cross-ships. Chapter 1 is Natsuki focused with references to abuse and stigmatization of victims. Chapter 2 is Mahiru focused.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru & Natsuki
Series: Danganronpa x DDLC Hurt/Comfort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Attack on Teruteru

**Author's Note:**

> CW: references to past abuse, unwanted Teruteru attention

Natsuki had never liked speaking to people.

When she was a child, this was because of her Papa. If she had let someone near her, then they could notice something is wrong. She’d end up dying in foster care. Or, at least, that is what her Papa would tell her.

Her Papa was in jail now.

_Why did I believe him._

Natsuki did not like talking to police.

In the hospital, this was still because of her Papa. When he was arrested, the case had fallen into the hands of one Kyoko Kirigi. The Ultimate Detective arrived in her hospital room. She spoke to Natsuki for 20 minutes and the words poured out. Kyoko had rung out the details of every transgression over the past 18 years in the period it would take to bake a tray of cupcakes.

_Why did I tell her everything… I could have left some details out..._

Natsuki did not like talking to the media.

Out of the hospital, this was still because of her Papa. Press had surrounded the case, discussing the scandal, and desperately trying to contact Natsuki. She had avoided making statements, but knew it couldn’t last. That’s when Jin Kirigiri walked into her life. He offered her press relations. He offered her a place to live. He offered her an Ultimate title.

_“The Ultimate Survivor.” Condescending..._

Natsuki did not like talking to her classmates.

At Hope’s Peak Academy, this was now because of her talent. Some people knew who she was from the media coverage plus her title. She didn’t need their pity. She didn’t need them approaching her. She had herself. She had joined the Literature Club - she had five entire friends! More then she had before.. She was fine. She didn’t need - 

“Nice cream puffs! You know, I know something else that could be cream-stuffed.”

That. This is exactly what she didn’t need. People coming up to her and demanding all of her attention while she was in the kitchen. This is her happy place. Let her be happy. She was about to turn to scream at him, but she found she had been beaten to it.

“Teruteru! Stop harassing the new kid. Get out of here.” a redhead barked, as the short chef sheepishly backed out of the kitchen. “Ugh. Men. I’m sorry about him…”

Another person, another nuisance. “I didn’t need your help, you know. I could have told him off by myself. I’m not so poor victim who needs other people to fight all of my battles all the time.”

“Oh, well, um, sorry. I just know how awful -”

“Well, you don’t know! You know nothing about me besides my so-called talent and I’m fucking sick of people coming up trying to help me. I'm fine you know. Not some princess in a tower for you to save."

The redhead stared back, confused. She looked like she might cry.

_Good._

“As I was saying... I just know how awful Teruteru can be to people… I’m sorry, but I have no idea who you are.”

_Bad. I fucked up._

“Oh. Um. I’m sorry. I’ve just, uh, been through a lot since joining the school.”

“It’s okay! You know, not everyone is open about their talent at this school. I have an Ultimate _???_ my in class. He’s nice. Everyone - well, mostly everyone - treats him well in spite of it.”

“T-that’s true… I have one in my class as well… In fact, she’s one of my closest - well, only - friends. I just, uh, was never really given a chance to be anonymous with the news… and all.”

“Oh? Well, I’m sorry to hear that. Everyone should have a right to privacy and I hope whatever men were responsible for the invasion of your privacy are held accountable.”

Natsuki laughed. “The man primarily responsible is definitely out of the picture now.”

“Well, that’s good to hear! I wouldn’t let him be in even a third of the frame. No, a ninth!” The redhead began laughing as well.

“Um.” Natsuki stood confused. “What?”

“Like the rule of thirds? Basic photography procedure? Geez, have you never taken a selfie or anything before?” The redhead questioned, weirdly passionately. “Oh, d’oh. I forgot to introduce myself. Mahiru Koizumi. Ultimate Photographer.” Mahiru extended her hand for a handshake.

“Oh. Natsuki. Ultimate… _???_?” She shook Mahiru’s hand. It was warm.

“Ah, see, now you’ve got it! Has a good ring to it, I’d say.”

The two stared at each other. They hadn’t stopped shaking hands.

A beat.

“AH!” “OH!”

“YOU CAN LET GO!” “STOP IT!”

A beat.

“So, um, I was going to go and hang out with some friends from my class… If you’d like to come…” Mahiru asked, bashfully.

“You just want me for my cream puffs, don’t you?” Natsuki said, accusatorarily. “But sure. Anything is better than waiting for the Ultimate Moodkiller to return…”

Natsuki filed to have her talent redacted a few hours later.

And so, for once, Natsuki liked talking to someone.


	2. Photographic Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru tries to confess to Natsuki, but can't appreciate her own talents.

Mahiru stared at the cork-board for the 12th time that day. Natsuki’s birthday was in an hour.

She wasn’t ready. 

_ These are all awful. _

Mahiru had been the Ultimate Photographer for years now. She had plenty of practice taking photos and plenty of experience in proper framing, lighting, and, as needed, editing. But she had run into a problem.

Natsuki’s beauty - her cuteness, as Mahiru longed to call it, but knew better than to do so - was invasive. It couldn’t be caught on film. No still image could communicate her best features - her razor-sharp wit just wasn’t photographable and any attempt to represent it symbolically would have required props, a set, and, most challenging of all, Natsuki’s involvement. This was a birthday present and, therefore, had to be a secret.

So, Mahiru stood in front of a corkboard, covered with photos of Natsuki by herself and in groups, arranged to spell out “I <3 U.” It wasn’t Mahiru’s most creative confession strategy (probably due to it being Ibuki’s idea that had been thrust upon her with an “or else Ibuki will write a song on your half” clause attached to it), but if she was going to do it, then she was going to go all the way. So, she had a bunch of photos laid out for her to pick from, but none of them felt good enough. None of them conveyed her feelings or showed how Natsuki looked to her.

“That’s so cute!” a voice from behind her cried.

The Ultimate Luck bounced up to Mahiru, seemingly without a care in the world, 

“Sayori!” Mahiru squeaked. “I’m, uh, doing nothing! Nothing for you to be concerned with, at least. What are you doing here? The party doesn’t start for an hour, you know.”

“I know!” Sayori smiled happily, “I was looking all over for you though and figured you may be here… I see you’re planning on confessing to a certain pink-haired Ultimate tonight… For what it’s worth, I think you have a real chance.” Sayori winked at a thoroughly-frustrated Mahiru.

_ Yeah, a real chance of showing everyone how my talent is a fraud. _

“It’ll be a thing. I still have an hour to abandon ship if needed.” Mahiru said, still embarrassed. “Anyway… Why were you looking for me?”

“Oh!” Sayori exclaimed, clearly having forgotten her original purpose. “I have a present for you. Here!” Sayori pulled a Kirlian camera out of her bag and handed it to a confused Mahiru.

“...Is it really okay for me to accept something this amazing when it's not even my birthday? Thanks Sayori, I'll make sure I take good care of it.” Mahiru said bashfully, before instantly breaking her own train of thought with “You know it’s Natsuki’s birthday not mine, right?”

“I know!” Sayori smiled. “I was just doing my shopping at the school store and happened to get a camera…”

Mahiru stared at her in confusion. “The school store? We have one of those?”

“Yeah! I mean, it’s in the form of a giant gachapon machine for some reason, but I figured I could win it as the Ultimate Luck” Sayori posed with a thumbs-up and a wink. “I, uh, also just forget my supplies a lot and kind of have to rely on it…”. She chuckles nervously. 

“Aha… I suppose I have noticed the machine and a couple of my friends use it, but most of us never touch it… Kind of weird that it’s stocked to fit our personalities so well though... So, um, what did you get Natsuki?”

“I got her an Illusion Rod!” Sayori declared, smiling proudly. “I assume it’s a reference to some sort of a manga? Maybe? Either way, she could at least use it on Halloween.”

Mahiru stared at the wand. It certainly had some magical girl properties to it, but she was fairly certain Natsuki’s tastes leaned hard into slice of life anyway. “T-this… This is why most of us do our shopping off-campus at  _ stores _ , Sayori. Not everything can be achieved via pseudo-gambling.”

“Oh!” a new voice said, entering the room, putting down a freshly-sliced cake on the table. “Are we discussing the giant gacha machine again? It’s a complete mess for sure. I never thought I’d miss the vending machines at my own school, but they - what the hell is that.”

Mahiru’s face flushed bright red. Natsuki had entered the room while she wasn’t paying attention. Natsuki was staring

“I-it’s incomplete! I’m sorry. Can you pretend you didn’t -”

“It’s gorgeous! Even I am not going to deny the power of a compliment like this… You’re really a romantic when you try to be, eh Mahiru? It’s pretty cute when you aren’t being so tsundere.”

“But it’s terrible! None of the photos turned out the way I wanted them to. They make my still-lifes look good in comparison… They just… can’t compare to the original thing, I suppose.”

“Well, I think they’re quite cute. The arrangement, I mean. Not the persons contained within. Well, expect for the photos with you in them.” Natsuki wiggled her eyebrows and went to grab Mahiru’s hand, but she turns away in her spiraling.

“No, no, I can’t fix this on my own. You should come over to my house! My mother’s a far better photographer than I am, she can capture your likeness. Actually, we should bring the whole Literature Club, they all could be-”

“Oh, you dummy. Shut up! I won’t take this negative talk from you.”

“W-what?”

“You’re an ultimate for a reason. Your photography is super good for your level! Stop stressing about it. And don’t compare yourself to your parents. They’re them. They don’t define you.” 

A beat.

Natsuki’s eyes had a knowing twinkle in them.

Mahiru broke the silence.

“Ugh. I’m sorry. This is supposed to be your special day and here you are comforting me…”

“Nah,” Natsuki said smiling. “It’s fine. You confessed to me, dummy. That counts as comforting each other. So, yes. I’ll go out with you. That’s what the intention of this was, right?”

“I’d love that… Yes…”

The two embraced, before hearing a giggling coming from the corner of the room.

“You two are too cute for your own good,” quipped Sayori.

Mahiru and Natsuki both turned beet red. They had forgotten Sayori was still in the room.

_ “SHUT UP” “FORGET YOU SAW ANYTHING; I SWEAR TO GOD SAYORI.” _

It took them another half an hour to realize Natsuki’s 4-layer cake had become a three-layer cake during their confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter is complete! I'm definitely less happy with this one then the others, but think it works well enough. If it isn't evident, this project is partly me trying out different tones to write with as I go between the characters. Feedback is welcome!
> 
> Yuri's up next! Her first chapter (which will actually be from the DR character's PoV) will either be up tonight or tomorrow depending on how easily it writes itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't know how to deal with Natsuki, as her backstory is left comparatively vague in DDLC, but I think this a unique enough approach? Let me know if you have any feedback!


End file.
